


两段419

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: “我”x瓜迪奥拉，21岁的pep和45岁的pep
Relationships: me/pep guardioal
Kudos: 3





	两段419

【21岁球员瓜】  
天花板吊着的灯球闪烁着的灯光刺眼，但室内仍旧不算亮堂，舞池里面摆动的男女身体斑斓，流光溢彩，看上去有些迷幻，而坐在边上的人，比如我，就好像被隔在浓雾之后，同他们相比黯淡不少。  
他出现在这里着实出乎我的意料，倒不是说球员没有娱乐的权力，只不过我没想到能有机会这么近距离地看他，巴萨的四号球员，何塞普·瓜迪奥拉，不久前才刚刚帮助巴萨夺得了欧洲冠军杯。  
佩普，姑且允许我在心里这么叫他。他在舞池里看起来在比球场上更为灵活，在不同的舞伴之间流水一般穿梭，摇晃纤细的手臂，露出灿烂得有些过头的笑容。他看起来这么快乐，我想应当没有人会不爱他。他穿着靛紫色的polo衫，衣摆扎进裤腰里箍出运动员特有的柔韧细窄的腰身，两片肩胛骨随着他弯腰或摆手的动作而突起，撑起轻薄的布料。自信、热情、风流，这是便是我在他身上看到的字眼。

“你刚才在看我。”佩普向我走来，我听见他这么说。佩普的声音还没有完全褪去少年的青涩感，和他细长的身材相得益彰。  
“所有人都在看你，大明星。”我刻意地调侃，只不过为了压制过快的心跳，让我看起来没有这么局促。  
“但是你不一样。”他凑近，近得让我能够清楚地听见他呼吸的声音，“你的眼神太热烈了。”  
我突然屏息，随即又觉得好笑，我有多久没有被人撩得像个情窦初开的毛小子了。怪他的眼睛太过深邃，看人过于深情。  
“我们去跳舞吧。”他牵起我的手，吻了吻我的手背，贸然又不正规的绅士礼显得他更加可爱，冠军和年轻人就是有此特权。

佩普是如此热情，就连他的吻都是炽热的。我一定会被他烧死，我想到。于是我点了点头，跟着他步入舞池。  
他的精力似乎是无穷无尽的，我跟不上他的步伐，但他不在乎，只是一味地贴着我扭动身体。  
自我的小子，我埋怨着，但也算不上讨厌。  
他抓起我的手，让我的手掌贴住他的腰，他一条腿卡进我的双腿之间，双臂乖巧地搭在我的肩膀。气氛陡然暧昧起来。节奏随音乐变得缓慢，我和他面对面挨得很近，随时都能够来一个热吻。  
“想出去走走吗？”他主导着这支舞，带着我旋转，问。看似是他将主导权交给我，但他一定知道我不会拒绝他才开的口。  
“好啊。”我如他所愿。  
我看着他一边走一边给自己做好伪装，在夜幕下带起碍事的墨镜和丑丑的棒球帽，然后向我伸出手。  
他的控制欲一定也很强，我对他又有了一个猜测。我握住他的手，才发现他的手原来也是薄薄的一片，每一块骨头都能摸得清楚，不仅仅是比起场上的球员，就算比起寻常人，他也有些瘦了。

他牵着我走进一座小旅馆，我心领神会地登记好名字开了间房间。  
旅馆的房间很小，只能够容纳下一个飘窗、一张床、一套桌椅，但是旅馆的窗户又很大。占据了半面墙壁，能够将附近喧闹的夜景一览无余。  
佩普推开窗户，纱帘轻轻飘起，夜风吹了进来，吹散了室内的焦灼，带来一丝凉意。  
我们开始亲吻，一起跌坐在弹簧床上，七手八脚剥下对方和自己的衣服。窗户和床的距离是这样小，让我觉得我们的衣服可能会被甩下楼去。  
很快我们便赤裸相对，佩普的身体很漂亮，有着运动员的流畅，肌肉也不显夸张，从肩头到背脊，从腰际再到臀部，仿佛一座曲线温柔的山峦。  
我将手掌贴在他的后背，感受那两片美丽瘦削的肩胛骨的震动，我将唇贴在他的脖颈，感受他为即将到来的快乐的兴奋。他的脉搏震撼着我的心脏，让我热血沸腾。  
佩普把我按在身下，双腿叉开跪在我的胯上，他的手掌贴着我的侧脸，小孩子一样磨蹭我没有刮干净的胡茬。他笑了，黑葡萄一般眼眸被藏进两道月牙之中。  
“我要你操我，把我操进被单里，把我操到楼下去。”他笑着，在我的耳畔嚣张地说到。  
一股热流从我小腹燃起，瞬间席卷至我的脑海，我翻身将这位新科冠军压在飘窗前，心满意足地吻上我肖想已久的那两片骨头。  
先是手指，我掰开他两瓣结实的臀瓣，将手指探入浅棕色的柔软穴眼。他的肠子湿软得不可思议，这让我内心腾升起一种莫名的凌虐欲。看啊，他也不是高高在上，他也只是个喜欢寻欢作乐的寻常人。  
“出来前做过了？”我俯下身体，将自己彻底压在他身上，圈住他的腰，小声询问。  
“我一贯提前做好准备。”他转过头来看我，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的光芒。  
我吻了吻他卷翘的眼睫，随意扩张了几下，扶着自己的性器操了进去。佩普看起来被我弄得有些难受，眉头皱起。但是我知道他一定也乐在其中。我又亲吻他的唇角，他主动张开双唇回应，热情一触即发。  
我认为这是我16岁开荤以来最快乐的一场性爱，快乐到有些忘乎所以。佩普不是完美的情人，但他一定是最好的情人。他不故作矜持，不玩欲迎还拒那一套，他热切地迎合，毫不克制他的呻吟与快活。我把佩普操得小半个身体都探出了窗外，他依然无所顾忌地享受，仿佛一个恬不知耻只知追逐性爱的荡妇。他泌着汗水的小麦色肌肤在月光和霓虹的照耀下闪闪发光，这又使得我想把他藏起来。  
“佩普、佩普、佩普… …”我一遍又一遍呢喃着他的昵称，好像他真的是我的爱人一般。  
“让我看着你。”佩普小声着抽气说到，这是他今天的第一个请求，我无法拒绝。  
我和佩普重新跌到床上，脆弱廉价的弹簧床深深陷下，发出令人牙酸的声音。我架起佩普的两条腿环在腰上，重新挺腰操进去。他为沉沦性爱，眼睛却愈加的明亮。  
佩普不吝啬展现自己的欢愉，在攀上高潮的时候却是克制的，那一瞬间我听不到他的声音，只能够清晰得感受到他因为身体蜷缩而突出的每一块尖锐的骨头。  
他释放在我手里，我射在他的腹上。我随手抽了几张纸巾擦干净。我们谁都没有去清理，而是随意地相拥而眠，等待日出。

我醒来的时候，佩普还睡着，相比起他醒着的时候，现在显得乖巧得多。我穿好衣服，走下楼去，打算随便弄点早饭，看见迎宾台上摆放着几支艳丽的玫瑰。  
“我能拿一枝吗？”我询问睡眼惺忪的接待员。她因该是快到交班的时候了，困倦地点了点头。我抽了一支开得最盛的，又在附近买了个面包和一杯咖啡。  
回到房间的时候，佩普还睡着，浓密的睫毛垂下，嘴角勾起一个清甜的小小的弧度。我将玫瑰和早餐放在桌上，俯身亲吻他的浓重的眉眼，转身离开。  
我这辈子都无法再这般近距离地接触他，但是我这辈子都无法忘记他。

【45岁曼城教练瓜】  
曼彻斯特的天气向来不佳，今天亦然。乌云层层低压，雨水毫不留情地落下。我在狭小的街道里穿梭，终于到达了目的地，也不知道今天约的是个怎么样的奇人，居然能找到这样的酒店。酒店楼层不多，也就五层高，墙壁被粉刷成米黄色，墙侧的泼墨被雨水浆洗得颇具艺术感，门是木制的，还带有一扇半弧的花窗。我走进去，闻到一股的清爽的香气，有点像家里洗衣剂的味道。沿着做旧的木制楼梯我拾阶而上，走到之前约定好的房间。

门没有关紧，我直接推门而入，他赤着脚，穿着西装裤和黑色高领毛衣慵懒地陷在沙发里，手里捧着一本诗集，如果不是桌上的小太阳花因为不时吹入房间里的风微微晃动，我会以为这是一幅静止的画面。当然，这些都不是重点，重点是今天我约到的居然是他，他符合我对外貌的一切要求，还有一双深情至多情的眼睛，然而他是瓜迪奥拉。曼彻斯特是一个足球文化浓重的城市，就算我平时不关注足球，也不可能不认识他，曼城俱乐部的新任教头：瓜迪奥拉。  
“去洗个澡？”他抬头看我，眼含笑意，眼角挤出几道眼纹，倒也不显老态。  
“哦，好… … ”我被他看得有些木然，才想起自己在赶来的路上衣服湿了一半，黏在皮肤上有些难受。  
衣服塞进烘干机里，我打开淋浴器，热水倾泻而下，身体渐渐回温。我闭上眼睛享受，脑海中却浮现他那双眼睛，不做表情时带着天生的忧郁气质，笑起来时却让人联想起英格兰难得的春日暖阳。  
我走出来，他依然在看书。听到我这边的动静才放下小巧的书籍，问我：  
“从亲吻开始吗？”  
他的声音带着被岁月侵蚀的沙哑，异常缠绵，浓重的西班牙口音也不过是平添了异国风情。

外面的雨比我刚来的时候又大了些，有些雨水飘进窗内打湿了地板。室内的潮湿而凉爽，正适合做爱。  
他的嘴唇很红，也很软，胡茬不是很硬，反而有一些毛茸茸的感觉，他张开嘴接受我的亲吻，主动勾起我的舌头。  
他比我想象中的更为热情，我想到。我们拥抱着滚上床，我坐起跪在他对面，帮他脱下西装裤。大概是退役许久，他的身材并不结实，是属于中年男子特有的柔软，对我来说刚刚好。我将手掌探进温暖的毛衣贴在他软乎的小腹，将他推到在床褥上。  
有些贴身的黑色毛衣从他身上剥离，使他彻底地袒露在我面前。  
窗外的雨依然在下，厚厚的雨帘隔绝了这个世界。  
当我彻底侵入他的时候，我感到了前所未有的满足，他的肠道妥帖地容纳我的性器，他的身体直白地为我展开，他不羞涩、不做作、不防备，面对我就像面对真正的爱人。  
“慢点，你太快了… …”瓜迪奥拉有些沙哑的嗓音染上情欲后格外好听，示弱的言语模糊地从喉咙淌出，让我不合时宜地联想起小时候很喜欢的白色棉花糖。  
“快吗？”我轻笑一声，亲吻他眼角的涟漪。时光是如此厚爱这个男人，它在他身上留下痕迹，这些痕迹却使他更加迷人。  
“体谅一下一个中年男人的腰吧。”他没有生气，嘴角翘起一个猫唇似的弧度。他抱着我，与我脖颈交缠，粗糙的下巴蹭得我发痒。  
这是在撒娇吗？我突然心动了一下。于是我交出了主动权，让他骑在我身上，让他来主导这场节奏。我双手托住他丰满的臀肉，协助他起伏，吞吃我的性器。他是个老手，很快就把握好了节奏，他骑着我富有韵律的摆动腰，牵着我的手向上，让我的手指掐在他要后的两个小巧的肉窝。  
“你一定学过骑马。”我肯定地对他说。  
“如果每一匹马都像你，我一定学得很快。”他俯下腰，抵着我的额头回答。我们的距离这么近，以至于似乎都能够看见呼吸的交错。他的眼睛很漂亮，柔情得像是柔和斜阳下泛着细微波澜的平静湖面。  
我们又开始接吻，急切想要泄欲的欲望已经离我远去。我感受到他的小腿紧紧夹着我的大腿，双手在我的腰侧流连，他攥取了我所有的注意力，以至于我都不知道现在外面的雨是否停止。

性爱结束后，我依然回味着刚才的感觉。不肖几分钟，我的唇舌又开始怀念与他亲吻的感觉，我的手掌也开始怀念掌握他的肉体的触感。房间不大，床也有些小，勉强能够容纳我们两个。我们相拥着，彼此身体贴得很近，未完全消下的欲火在骨血里蛰伏，等待着再次燃烧。  
不知是谁先吻上了谁，我和他再次纠缠在一块儿，这位战绩彪炳的教练被我压在身下，背对着我，大半张脸埋进浅橘色的毛毯里。  
“好好暖枪。”他说到，带着笑意的声音有些含糊，像是冒着气泡的果酒。


End file.
